This new Alstroemeria originated as a sport at Rijnsburg, Holland. The particular sport was selected from plants propagated via root divisions by me in 1982 for propagation and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its blossoms produced on upright compact stems. Specifically, the inner petals are deep yellow with yellow striped hearts. The outer petals are light yellow with purplish pink toward the top. The inner petals have well defined longitudinal streaks or flecks of purplish red. The selected plant was propagated by me at Rijnsburg. Holland through several generations of root divisions to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1980 and propagation is currently being carried out at Rinjsburg, Holland. The nearest variety is the Alstroemeria called Walter Fleming and my new variety, Cyprus, differs from the Walter Fleming in that (1) the outer petals are yellower with a slight purple coloring towards the top, (2) the filaments are light purplish-pink and (3) the plant is earlier in flowering.